


Frustration

by Omega_Hux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha!Kylo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, Kylo Ren Has Issues, M/M, Omega!Hux, Premature Ejaculation, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_Hux/pseuds/Omega_Hux
Summary: Hux's biggest problem as an Omega isn't his heats (although they are an inconvenience) It's Kylo Ren.A sexually frustrated Kylo Ren.OrIn which Hux has a solution to his co-commander problems.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deluxekyluxtrashcan (rhoen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/gifts).



> Special thanks to my beta  
> @deluxekyluxtrashcan

Hux prided himself on being better than his biology. He may be the only Omega to hold rank in the first Order, but he steadfastly refused to let his designation interfere with his work. He earned his crews respect in spite of his biology, something he could not equally say about the Human tantrum that was Kylo Ren.

 

Ren used every opportunity he had to flaunt his designation as an Alpha. His behavior was almost painfully archaic, boarding on animalistic. He was aggressively territorial, causing troopers and officers alike to avoid training rooms the Knight had claimed. The Alpha also had legendary anger issues; assaulting anyone who had the audacity to be in his path when upset, and destroying consoles in a blaze of unchecked fury.

 

Hux had never had to deal with such a childish Alpha before, let alone one that caused his Alpha officers to flinch when approaching. Hux, however, refused to be intimidated or cower to Ren's temper. His crew must think Hux mad or recklessly brave, seeing an Omega refuse to bow down in the face of such an imposing Alpha, especially one with mystic powers. 

 

His pride would not let him cave in, however. Ren was playing a dangerous game, and Hux refused to be seen as weak in front of those he worked hard to gain respect from.

 

Unfortunately, something drastic had to be done, and soon. Ren seemed to be getting worse, and Hux could no longer deny the correlation he saw between Ren's tantrums and Hux's approaching heat.

 

Ren had been aboard the Finalizer now through three of Hux's cycles, and the pattern of Ren's behavior was obvious even to the dullest of betas.  
The Alpha would become hostile and violent during the days leading to Hux's heat, and then while the General would be in his rooms for the next three days his comm would blink incessantly with scared officers who were forced to deal with Ren in his absence.

 

After Hux's return the Alpha would become sulky and agitated for the next few days until the cycle started all over, and the Omega was tired of Ren's emotional rollercoaster. Whoever said Omegas were the emotional ones had obviously never met a force sensitive Alpha with no impulse control. Hux didn't know if Ren wanted him or just wanted him in heat, but he was leaning toward the latter. Their work relationship was far from civil.

 

Hux was currently on the Bridge, data pad in hand as he went over his weekly reports. He always tried to get as much done as possible before his leave. Even though he was only going to be in his quarters and not off ship for the next three days, he still needed to put everything in order to insure efficiency while he was unavailable. As much as he loathed having to be locked away because of something as base as estrus, it was more agreeable than having every Alpha go into rut around him while he begged for their knots.

 

He could already feel the heat on his skin, the uncomfortable tightness of his uniform. Mitaka- who was probably the meakest Alpha Hux had ever met- was attempting to speak to Hux while clearly under the influence of the Omega's pheromones. The Lieutenant was beyond flustered, and it was horribly embarrassing for them both. Hux finally dismissed him mid report out of pity.

 

Ren entered the bridge just then, sans helmet in an obvious ploy to be the most domineering Alpha scent in the room. Hux was equally parts disgusted and aroused. His body had abhorrent taste in partners, falling easily for the classic trope of strong, dominant and good breeding. Hux's mind, however, was unimpressed with the Alpha's power play.

 

Mitaka skirted out of the way as Ren practically growled at him, sending the Lieutenant almost sprinting off the Bridge. If Hux had ever entertained the possibility of fucking one of his Alpha subordinates, it was likely Ren would murder the other Alpha in cold blood before it happened.

 

“You shouldn't be out here, not so close to your heat.” Ren said as he approached the Omega.  
Hux scoffed in response, noticing the tense way Ren held his shoulders as he scanned the room, daring any Alpha to look their way.

 

“I've been dealing with this since I was fourteen, I think I know my limits.” Hux replied, glancing down at his data pad as he spoke. He idly wondered if Ren was even aware of how blatant he was in his desires. 

 

Ren did growl this time, grabbing the data pad from the Omega’s hands and crushing it before letting the pieces fall gracelessly on the floor. “Mitaka thinks he has a chance with you,” the Alpha said darkly, eyes darting around the room as he spoke, looking everywhere but at Hux. “He thinks you would share your heat with him- some weak willed Alpha.” Ren spat, looking every bit unhinged as he clearly was. 

 

Hux looked at the mess the Alpha made of his data pad and ran a hand through his ginger hair, exasperated. “Maybe I want to, Ren.” He shot back, watching as the Alpha’s eyes finally locked on him. “Maybe he is just what I need right now.”

 

He knew it was irrational to toy with Ren like this, but Hux was beyond caring. In his current flushed state he was enjoying seeing the Alpha turn an even brighter shade of red than himself.

 

“He-” Ren started to say with barely contained rage. “He is beneath you.”

 

“Well that would be the plan.” Hux said, smirking at his own joke. Ren, however, did not find it amusing, instead grabbing the General's wrist threateningly.

 

“I'll kill him. I'll kill all of them if they touch you.” The Alpha's voice was rising now, the Bridge becoming deathly silent as they watched the exchange between the two.

 

“Ren.” Hux cautioned, to which the Alpha released his grip on Hux's wrist. Hux could no longer stand by and let Ren abuse his power like this. He knew a mutually beneficial way to funnel the Alpha's energy into something less destructive, and it was time to enact that plan.

 

“Come with me.” Hux said, leaving no room for discussion. He turned on his heel and left the Bridge, not caring if the Alpha followed or not. More than likely the idiot would do anything for him right now; so blatantly lusting after the Omega as Hux approached his heat.

 

Ren wisely chose to follow, his footsteps heavy as he caught up with the Omega, and Hux wasted no time in pulling the Alpha into the nearest supply closet, locking the door behind them. Ren grunted in confusion as he was manhandled against the nearest wall, and Hux decided he liked the Knight better like this: pliant and at his mercy.

 

“Is this what you want, Ren?” Hux purred, placing his hands on the Alphas robed hips. Ren gasped in response, all his previous bravado gone now that the Omega was slotting his leg between Ren's thighs. 

 

“Nothing to say? No biting words or pointless threats, hm?” Hux grinded his leg against the Alpha's groin, humming appreciatively at the large, obvious hard-on the Knight was sporting.

 

“Fuck-Hux-” Ren panted, his lips parting obscenely and his eyes fluttering shut as Hux continued to rub against him. The Alpha smelled positively delicious, the perfect blend of leather and musk. Hux dipped down and inhaled against Ren's neck, his tongue darting out to taste the exposed skin just above Ren's ornate neck seal.

 

Ren was breathing in short gasps now, and Hux smirked against the Alpha's neck at the response the Knight was having to Hux's touch. Hux could feel slick beginning to dampen his own thighs, and even though he wasn't in the throes of heat yet he was still incredibly aroused. 

 

Ren was by far the worst co-commander Hux ever had the misfortune of working with. Even so, he couldn't deny the Alpha was...appealing. His face was handsome in a odd way, with a strong nose and plush lips, and as Hux ghosted his hands under Ren's robes he could feel the tight muscles of his stomach. He couldn't wait to feel the Alpha's thick knot filling him.

 

“Hux-” Ren whimpered, his hands coming up to clutch at the Omega's shoulders, “I'm-stop-”

 

“Stop what, Ren? This?” Hux breathed as he slipped his gloved hand down the waistband of Ren pants and wrapped his hand around the Alpha's impressive cock. Ren made a strangled noise, gripping the Omega's shoulders painfully hard before slumping back against the wall.

 

Hux looked at him quizzically for a moment before pulling his hand out; seeing come coating the leather of his gloves.

 

“Did you just-”

 

Before Hux could finish talking the Alpha shoved him away, causing Hux to trip and fall back against the shelves with a sharp hiss. Ren's face was still red, now from embarrassment instead of arousal. He looked like he was on the verge of a fit, his hands clenching uselessly at his sides before he stormed out of the closet leaving Hux behind.

 

Hux sat on the cold floor, trying to process what had just happened. He peeled off his gloves and tossed them aside, not wanting to deal with the mess Ren left him with.

 

Ren had came in his pants at Hux just touching his cock.

 

In all of his planning, Hux had not anticipated their first sexual altercation ending like this. While it was surprising, it wasn't really unexpected if it had been a while for Ren since his last liason. Hell, Hux hadn't had a lover since he got promoted to General. If it was Ren's first experience with an Omega, it was only natural. Hux knew his own scent was strong and heady, and Ren hadn't been prepared for how easily it would affect him.

 

But Ren didn't seem to know any of this, if the look of embarrassed horror on his face was anything to go by. An embarrassed and frustrated Alpha was a dangerous one, especially if that Alpha was the already unstable Kylo Ren.

 

Hux stood up, wincing at the pain in his back where it collided with the shelf.

 

He could feel the heat start to coil low in his gut; his body in overdrive from the contact with a willing Alpha. He didn't have much time before his heat was in full swing, and if he wanted this to work he needed to find Ren and get the idiot to calm down.

 

Knowing Ren, he should be easily to find; follow the trail of destruction.

 

Hux abandoned the storage closet, not caring who saw him hastily make his way down the corridor. As he suspected, Ren left a trail of scorch marks along the walls from the blade of his saber, marking his path of impotent rage. The Alpha had no sense of appropriate emotional response, and Hux wasn't sure if he could even reason with the man when he was like this.

 

The damage ended in front of Ren's quarters, causing Hux to hesitate. The brief exposure to the Alpha had sped up his approaching heat; his cheeks were flush, sweat started to gather at his temples and the feeling of emptiness was becoming unbearable. He should turn back, go to his own quarters and deal with Ren's tantrum when he was level headed. He didn't have time to argue with Ren or placate his shattered pride.

 

However the thought of finally having a bed partner, of having a knot to sedate his need, was mouth watering. If he could get the childish Alpha to cooperate they could both get what they want, and Hux wasn't so blind as to not see he desperately wanted this as much as Ren. There were very few others Hux considered equals, and he would never debase himself by fucking a subordinate. It all came down to power. As an Omega, who he slept with was as much a strategy as the battles he planned against rebel forces. Every thing he did was scrutinized because of his designation. To sleep with someone beneath himself gave to much power to the Alpha he let into his bed. If he slept with someone too high on the command it was seen as a desperate grab for more authority.

 

Ren was outside of the jurisdiction of the Order. He provided a rare opportunity for a shared heat without the political power plays usually chained to someone of Hux's designation. Not only that, Ren was imposing and dripping with unchecked power. Their union’s downside would only be the Alpha's appawling social graces.

 

But Hux could teach him, could mold him into the perfect lover and weapon. Making up his mind, Hux entered the override code and strode into Ren's quarters, determined.

 

The Alpha's rooms were a disaster, with what little furniture the Knight had strewn about the room in a destructive rage. The room smelled pleasantly of the man, and Hux flared his nostrils to take in the heady smell of the Knight. It only served to fuel his need to be mated, and his cock thickened in response to the Alpha's scent. He found Ren in his room, curled up on the bed with his back to the Omega. Ren's posture stiffened when he smelled the Omega approach, and Hux took a wary step back in case Ren unleashed the force in his anger.

 

“Have you come to mock me?” Ren said, barely above a whisper. The Alpha kept his back to Hux, and Hux cautiously stepped into Ren's space. Hux let his hand trail through the Knight's rich dark hair, feeling the soft strands beneath his fingertips. Ren did not turn to face him, but he relaxed slightly at the Omega's touch. Hux felt a pang of guilt for being aroused by such a vulnerable moment for the Alpha, but he could do nothing about his body's response at this point.

 

“There is nothing to mock, Kylo.” Hux replied, using the Alpha's first name as a peace offering. Ren turned to look at him then, and Hux trailed his hand down the Alpha's face and cupped his cheek. It was a far more intimate gesture than he had planned, but the way Ren leaned into his palm eased any thoughts he had of pulling back.

 

“Have you ever been with an Omega before?”

 

Ren seemed to hesitate, before shaking his head softly. Hux brought his other hand to Ren's face, rubbing a soothing pattern with his thumbs on the Alpha's pale skin. Ren melted against the gesture, and idly Hux wondered when was the last time the man had been shown kindness.

 

“It is a normal response to my scent, Kylo. It can be...overwhelming at first. You will have plenty of time over the next few days to practice your technique and stamina.” Ren wrapped his hands gently around Hux's arms, stilling the Omega's hands.

 

“You'll still have me?” The Alpha asked softly, and it was jarring seeing the man as anything else but temperamental. “Of course, if you'll still have me.” Hux replied, leaning down until they were sharing the same breath. He hesitated only briefly, but the look of need and desire in Ren's eyes told him all he needed to know about his next move.

 

When their lips slotted together Hux couldn't stop the small moan he made against the Alpha's mouth. Ren tasted just as perfect as he imagined, and although his technique was clumsy his enthusiasm made up for it. Hux climbed into the bed, keeping their mouths connected in a passionate kiss as he fumbled his way on top of the Alpha. Ren seemed pleased with the turn their conversation had taken, and began rolling his hips against Hux as they continued to kiss and nip at each others lips.

 

Ren moved his hands down to Hux's belt, removing it and tossing it aside along with his own gloves. The Alpha's bare hands slide under Hux's shirt, hesitating briefly before skimming up to the General's nipples. Hux let out a gasp as Ren rolled his thumbs over the sensitive nubs, causing Hux to arch his back at the pleasurable sensation. 

 

Hux could feel Ren getting hard beneath him, and smiled against the Knight's lips at the Alpha's impressive refractory period. It was probably for the best the Alpha got over excited earlier- he was more likely to last longer and knot Hux this time around.

 

Ren moved from Hux's lips and began kissing along the Omega's jaw, his hands rucking up more of Hux's shirt as he whined in protest at the General's layers of clothing. Hux growled in agreement, pulling at the Alpha's robes, frustrated and eager as his heat overtook him. Sitting up, Hux batted Ren's hands away so he could remove his tunic and shirt, Ren's eyes watching him hungrily as he did so. 

 

“Clothes off, Kylo.” Hux barked, relishing in the cool air touching his overheated skin. Ren immediately complied, pulling at his own robes and belt. Hux rolled his hips, purposefully distracting the Alpha as he undressed. Ren growled in response, sitting up and flipping Hux onto his back as the last of his robes fell off. 

 

“You smell so good. So good and you're mine.” Ren panted, pulling the Omegas pants off. Hux spread his legs wider, and Ren finished removing his own pants at a remarkable speed as he watched the lewd gesture. The Alpha's cock was just as impressive looking as Hux predicted, large and flushed, precum dripping from the head and onto the sheets. Ren settled between Hux's thighs, lifting the Omegas legs onto his shoulders as he started placing breathless kisses down Hux's inner thigh.

 

Hux gripped the sheets tighter as Ren's mouth made its way to his slick entrance, the Knight’s tongue licking a stripe from his hole to just under his balls. Hux couldn't remember the last time someone had eaten him out - it had to have been years - and lost in the moment he couldn't fathom going without a partner again. Ren's tongue was working him enthusiastically, the Alpha obviously enjoying the strong pheromones of Hux's heat.

 

Absentmindedly Hux knew he was making embarrassing sounds, mewling and moaning at each swirl of the Alphas tongue. His cock was leaking onto his stomach as he arched and writhed from the attention, yet it wasn't enough for him to come. He needed to be filled, needed Ren's thick knot buried deep within him. 

 

“Ren- Kylo-please...fuck!” Hux gasped indignantly, and Ren seemed to get the message as he lifted his head up and grinned at the Omega, his face wet with slick. Hux wanted to slap the smug look off his perfect face. 

 

Ren dropped Hux's legs back down, crawling up to the Omega and nipping playfully at Hux's neck. Hux flustered as their cocks brushed against each other, the combined heat of their bodies making the room feel hotter than it likely was. “I'm going to fuck you so good, Hux. Fill you up and claim you. Everyone will know your mine.” Ren moaned as he captured Hux's lips against his own. Hux felt he should have found the taste of himself on Ren's lips disgusting, but instead he found it delicious as he kissed back with equal urgency. 

 

“Kylo-”

 

“It's ok Hux, I know what you need, I got you.” Ren panted as he finally - finally - lined his cock up against Hux's slick hole. Hux's hands gripped the Alpha's shoulders as Ren slid in, filling Hux perfectly with his cock. Ren seemed just as lost in the sensation as Hux was, breathing heavily against the Omega's ear as he started to thrust slowly in the Omega's tight heat.

 

“I'm going to breed you, fill you with my pups, Hux,” The Alpha murmured, placing desperate kisses to Hux’s throat as he rocked his hips. “You're going to be so pretty, my pretty little Omega.”

 

“Yes-fuck-yes, Kylo!” Hux gasped, wrapping his legs tightly around Ren's waist. He knew it was just talk, just Ren's Alpha side making him say these absurd things, but Hux didn't care. He was lost in the fantasy as Ren fucked him faster and harder. He was on birth control for a reason, yet found his mind wandering to thoughts of carrying Ren's pups, of having children with his cleverness and Ren's powers. Any offspring of their union would be unstoppable, and Hux bit his lip as Ren continued whispering his filthy promises in Hux's ear.

 

“Let me knot you, please.” Ren practically whined, his breathing becoming shallower as his knot swelled with each rock of his hips. Hux was just as desperate, letting out a litany of pleas in response as he clung to the Alpha. Ren didn't last much longer after that, his thrusts coming quicker and more urgent as his knot finally locked them together, the Alpha panting against Hux's jaw as he came, spilling his seed deep within the Omega.  
It was enough to drive Hux over the edge, his orgasm spilling in the space between them as he came untouched. He had never felt an orgasm so intense, and his body milked Ren of every drop of come as the Alpha slumped against him.   
The room was silent but for their labored breathing, Ren's wavy black hair tickling against Hux's jaw. The high of orgasm was beginning to fade, and Ren rolled on his side as his knot loosened enough to free himself from Hux's hole.

 

They laid there together on the bed, shoulders touching, body heat and the smell of sex surrounding them. Hux felt sated in a way only an Alpha could offer during Heat, more relaxed and clear headed than any toy could offer. It wouldn't last long, he knew, he still had days of his heat left, but knowing he didn't have to go it alone brought it's own peace of mind.

 

Hux turned on his side and looked at Ren, wincing slightly as he felt come leak down his thigh. The Alpha looked more serene that Hux had even known possible for someone like Ren. Ren's eyes were shut and lips parted, and Hux could almost swear he could feel the smug satisfaction rolling off the Alpha in waves.

 

“How do you feel?” Hux asked, trailing a hand over one of Ren's large pecs. The Alpha lazily opened his eyes, wrapping his arms around the Omega and burying his face in Hux's ruined hair.

 

“Sleepy.”

 

Hux laughed, moving his fingers up to the Alphas jaw and lightly stroking the heated skin. “Well you can't sleep. You've committed to this, and sharing a heat with an Omega means a ridiculous amount of sex spanning three days. You're mine for the foreseeable future.”

 

Ren hummed in response, a coy smile on his face.   
“However will I manage such a harsh punishment?” 

 

Hux gripped Rens jaw firmly, kissing the stupid look off his face. “Stop antagonizing my ship and I think we may have the perfect arrangement for your unchecked energy.” He murmured against Ren's lips, earning a soft moan from the Alpha.

 

And there would be a next time, and a next if Hux had his way. He was nothing if not a problem solver and efficient. His heats would be dealt with and with a partner of equal standing as him, and Ren's temper would be lulled by having an Omega to mate with and care for. 

 

It was only a union of convenience, but if feelings became involved, well, he wasn't opposed to the idea. 

 

He might even welcome it.


End file.
